


10 days of LawLu

by Pearlofnight



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, 10daysoflawlu, 10daysolawlu2k18, 2018, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Sunny - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: 10 theme and 10 days for LawLu.LaughterBack to BackHealing/InjuredCaptainReunion/SeparationString/ChainsLight/DarkDoctor/PatientAlone/TogetherEmperor/Pirate King





	1. Laugther

Prompt 1- Laughter

Story

_(Law Pov)_

_Sometimes traditional medicine is not able to cure the deep wounds that have been inflicted on people’s souls. It takes unconventional remedies to cure what drugs or bandages can not do and your contagious smile is perhaps one of those.  
Whenever you can infect me and make me laugh, I feel that the wounds that I carry with me for too long now slowly begin to heal.  
And every laugh can re-breathe life and walk with more confidence towards the future.   
_

 


	2. Back to Back

Sometimes they were back to back when it came to dealing with hordes of enemies that surrounded you on all sides.

And it was nice to feel the contact of the companion's skin and the screams of encouragement that invaded you to not give up in front of the men of Kaido or the Navy who was always giving him the hunt.

Sometimes, however, being back-to-back was also a way to relax during the long hours of sailing.

They stood on and remained motionless listening to the other's breathing and the sound of the waves.

Law breathed deeply the scent of the sea and freedom, while Luffy smiled enjoying that moment of paradise with the person he loved.

And lulled by the Sunny and the sea that had come to meet him by chance, they were sinking slowly into the world of dreams.


	3. Healing/Injured

Law watched Luffy sleep peacefully in one of the beds his submarine possessed.

As a doctor I carefully check the bandages and the fever that did not show signs of diminishing. Despite his excellent medical knowledge, he did not know whether Luffy would be healed of his wounds or die in that bed.

Law sighed knowing that there were not only the external wounds to heal, but also that of the heart and the soul.

And Law knew the kind of wounds too well and recognized them in Luffy's screams and distressed expression of pain.

Wounds he suffered when his parents and his beloved sister Lamy had died

Wounds he had suffered seeing his friends and the inhabitants of Flevance die and burn before his eyes.

Wounds that had opened on the day of Corazon's death.

Law knew that these kinds of wounds could not be healed by a doctor or a healer. It took a special care that only a few can find in the world.

Law with the palm of his hand stroking his straw hat hair, unable to understand what he felt for him.

Something stronger than the simple bond of the "Will of the D" that both possessed.

Something he hoped to be able to identify the care he had been looking for too long.


	4. Captain

Being the captain of a ship meant having responsibilities not only for yourself but also for those who decided to follow your journey.  
He must know how to move and take orders even in the most difficult and extreme situations that can be found during the long journey he had decided to tackle. Many times he found himself in trouble making decisions, but somehow he had succeeded  
More than once, Law found himself comparing a person's heart was very similar to a boat to be entrusted to a good captain who knows how to guard it even in the most difficult storms that life throws you as a challenge.  
And Law had finally found out who the captain of his heart was supposed to be. And he knew that in Luffy's hands he would be safe from every storm and every enemy that would appear before him.  
And the same was true for Luffy who entrusted his heart to him.


	5. Reunion/Separation

When you deeply love a person, separation always becomes a dagger that pierces your heart and stays there until you meet your loved one.

Luffy and Law know this feeling well.

Once they had reached the two they were convinced to go together with Wano to defeat the emperor Kaido, but the sea and the destiny had decided to overturn their plans and to separate them.

Luffy had gone to Whole Cake Island to recover Sanji, while Law had gone to Wano to prepare the ground for Kaido's fall.

But both knew that the long and bitter separation would make their meeting even sweeter.


	6. Chain/String

Law's soul was tightened by various chains that he himself had created during the most dramatic moments of his life.  
The first chain had been forged when he saw the destruction of his hometown and the death of his beloved family.  
The second chain was born with the death of Corazon.  
Heavy chains that Law has dragged along his journey along the seas and that every time they risked to lead him to sink into mourning and pain and take him to make senseless decisions.  
Luffy had been the first to offer to help him bring those damn chains that risked every day to crush him. And thanks to that gesture of love so simple and spontaneous by Luffy, that Law began to emerge from the depths of mourning and the past in which he had been for too long a prisoner.


	7. Light/Dark

Sometimes Law while cuddling Luffy in the small bed of Sunny's guests was thinking about when he and his partner were the exact opposite.

Like light and darkness.

The death surgeon began to caress Luffy's hair with his fingertips and thought as straw hat whispered in his sleep "Maybe just because as light and darkness we need each other to exist. And as light and darkness become day and night to create sunrise and sunset, we can create a new storm that will forever change the face of this world ".

The images of Don Flamingo and Kaido appeared in his head and for the first time a sure smile framed his face as he continued to caress Luffy's hair.

He kissed lightly on Luffy's head, who smiled in his sleep before letting himself be lulled into a long and peaceful sleep together.


	8. Doctor/Patient

Law treated Luffy's hand and commented, snorting: "You're the worst patient a doctor can happen to!" He finished putting the blindfold and then stuck it with a medical tape in the hope that Luffy would stay out of trouble until the wound had completely healed.

Luffy murmured in an offended tone and giving a light kiss on Law's lips: "Chopper don't have your opinion."

Law looked his boyfriend straight in the eye and whispered earnestly: "He did not see you and did not help you after the Battle of Marineford." He kissed Luffy's lips again: "He does not know!"   
He remembered the first aid and after the various surgical operations to which he had subjected the already tried body of Luffy to stop the various internal bleeding.

He remembered the harsh sleepless nights spent near Luffy's bedside with the hope that his medical was finally working and coming out of the most critical phase.

Luffy threw a sigh and murmured caressing: - But now I'm here ... thanks to your care and your skill as a doctor.-.

Law leaned in a loving gesture his forehead against Luffy's: "And I'm happy to have been the doctor my father wanted me to become, not the death surgeon." Luffy sighed in happiness as he embraced Law.

Law sighed with happiness knowing that there were new battles on the horizon to be faced and with the risk of losing once again a person he loved.


	9. Alone/Together

Law advanced slowly in the snow and completely alone. The child did not know where he was and wandered in search of a shelter to not freeze when the night would fall. Law scrabbled in the snow, and occasionally a faint call for help came out of his feeble voice to his parents or Corazon.  
Nobody answered because he was completely alone.  
Law opened his eyes suddenly finding himself in the cabin of the Sunny and Luffy who slept blissfully in his arms after a long day.  
Law wiped his forehead and whispered in a low voice: "It was just a nightmare ..." He closed his eyes and thought "Or rather a nightmare formed by my memories of the past".  
Luffy leaned closer to Law and mumbled in his sleep: - You're no longer alone! Now we are together! -.  
Law patted Luffy's cheek and kissed him on the forehead, murmuring in a low voice: "I know! Thank you!-. And with a smile he slipped once more into the dream world.


	10. Emperor/Pirate King

Luffy sat under the same cherry trees that had once offered their shelter to Gold D. Roger and now paid homage to him, who had finally achieved his dream of becoming the Pirate King.  
The boy ate a mouthful of meat and thought about how long it had been and how many adventures he had faced. The boy touched his chest as he thought of the battles he had faced and had caused so many wounds, pain and tears.  
The heart began to tremble at the thought of Law's sacrifice that allowed him to defeat Emperor Kaido. Tears began to fall along with the cherry blossoms at the thought that he had failed to prevent the death of the person he loved, as had happened in the past with Ace.  
A warm, familiar voice said, "Do not cry ... you've just realized your dream."  
Luffy replied sadly: "I wished you were next to me to celebrate the realization of my dream."  
Law replied in the same tone and holding out his hand: - We will now have all eternity to celebrate.-.  
Luffy took Law's hand and snorted: - It's not the same thing ... -. He stroked Law's cheek as they slowly lifted up.  
They exchanged a sweet kiss and left the place while the cherry petals covered the body of the Pirate King and giving the world the end of the legend and the beginning of a new one.


End file.
